


For Old Time's Sake

by seqular (sequential)



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, Rick Being a Dick (As Rick Does), Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sequential/pseuds/seqular
Summary: Stan should know better than to expect good behavior by now.





	For Old Time's Sake

“Let’s get out of here,” Rick says, only swaying a little bit as he stands up.

Stan slides an arm around him as he stands. “You wanna take a ride on the ol’ Stanmobile?” 

“Heh, you’re cute,” Rick says, leaning on him heavily. He’s solid and warm and, well, hasn’t aged much more gracefully than Rick has, but the way that he looks up at Rick is sweet. “Y-y-you still have that dumpy old thing?”

Stan stops them on their way to the door and gives him a look. “What?"

“Woah woah, no need to get offended! I’m just saying, you had that thing when you were living off the streets and scamming people for money. Well, I guess that last part is still true, but…” 

Stan lets go of him and Rick nearly loses his balance, but manages to catch himself on Stan’s shoulders.

“You know, i-i-i-if you wanted an upgrade, you could’ve asked your ol’ buddy Rick. You want jet engines? Wings? …M-maybe just a new paint job.” He’s standing over Stan, their faces so close Rick’s eyes are crossing uncomfortably. 

He can see the wrinkles around Stan’s eyes clearly as he narrows them. “Fuck off, Rick, I don’t want a new car.”

“Alright alright! Yeesh, just tryin’ to help a friend out here.” He pats Stan’s face and leans onto his shoulder, maneuvering Stan’s arm back around his waist for good measure. "S-so are you gonna fuck me over the hood or what?”

Stan glares at him a moment longer, but he doesn’t take his arm away and eventually, he sighs. “Let’s just get you home, Rick.”


End file.
